Dangerous dream
by DearFairy
Summary: -Tu pensais réellement pouvoir m'échapper Lydia ? La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait encore de faire ce rêve. Dans celui-ci, elle se retrouvait face à un garçon. Elle le trouvait plutôt beau. Il avait des cheveux sombres coiffés rapidement, des yeux noirs brillants et un sourire splendide. Mais elle ne voyait réellement en lui que cette aura terrifiante.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Lydia affichait ce sourire qui voulait dire que tout allait bien chez elle, ce sourire qui restait faux. Toutes les personnes autour d'elle ne savaient pas qu'elle n'avait pas passé une nuit complète depuis plusieurs jours. Le maquillage faisait toujours des miracles. La lycéenne entendait des bruits, rien d'autre. Les voix ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se trouvait de chaque côté d'elle. Elle apercevait des silhouettes. Son état pitoyable, elle en connaissait la cause. C'était ce rêve, encore et toujours. Celui où elle fuyait ce garçon qui finissait toujours par la rattraper. Au fond d'elle, elle avait abominablement peur.

Perdue dans ce monde trop bruyant, Lydia se cogna dans le corps de quelqu'un. Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre mais la personne la rattrapa. Et ce fut là qu'elle le vit. Le garçon de son rêve se tenait debout devant elle. Pourtant, elle le trouvait différent. Même s'il avait la même coupe de cheveux, ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la bienveillance et son sourire restait gêner. Il tenait son poignet avec sa grande main blanche. Elle frissonna. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle avait peur.

« -Tu vas bien ? »

La même voix. Il possédait exactement la même voix grave sauf qu'elle ne montrait aucune dureté et malveillance. Elle se braqua tout de même. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver proche d'elle. Lydia revoyait chaque instant de son cauchemar. Elle se retint de courir et prit tout son courage pour répondre.

« -Tu peux me lâcher, _elle espérait sa voix cassante._

-Excuse-moi, _il desserra l'emprise sur sa main._ »

Alors la lycéenne partit. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol. Elle sentait le regard du garçon sur son dos. Et avant d'être hors porté de voix, il lui hurla quelque chose.

« -Au fait, je m'appelle Stiles ! »

Stiles. Elle connaissait le nom de son bourreau désormais. Lydia ne se retourna pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse apercevoir son désarroi. Elle entendait encore la voix de la personne qu'elle voyait toujours dans son rêve. Cette voix tellement terrifiante.

« -Tu sais qui je suis Lydia et tu as de plus en plus peur. »


	2. I - One day

_I – One day_

Lydia avait changé son rêve. Elle ne voulait plus fuir désormais qu'elle savait comment s'appelait son bourreau. Stiles. Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme se demandait comment il était possible que les deux garçons soient une même personne. Alors qu'elle n'avait vu que bienveillance et gêne dans les yeux de celui qu'elle avait bousculé, elle ne voyait que méchanceté et soif de destruction dans le regard de celui-ci. Par pure esprit de provocation, elle l'avait défié du regard. Ca ne lui avait absolument pas plu. Il lui avait agrippé avec force son poignet, le même que Stiles avait pris, et avait serré de toutes ses forces. Elle crut qu'il allait lui casser son poignet. Il la força à reculer en la poussant. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque son dos se cogna au mur. Elle trembla. Ce Stiles-là l'emprisonnait entre la surface en béton et lui. Il approcha son visage du sien. Lydia pouvait sentir son souffle glacé contre sa peau. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui mordit avec puissance la lèvre. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il recula un peu en jurant. Elle fut prise de panique lorsqu'elle vit la rage dans les yeux du garçon. Il s'avança et elle ne put se retenir de trembler. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang.

«-Ne fais pas trop la maligne avec moi Lydia. Tu le regretterais. »

Lydia se réveillait en sursaut. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, mais assise sur une chaise. Elle se passa les mains sur les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Des nombreuses paires d'yeux la fixaient. Elle s'était endormie durant sur heure d'histoire. L'enseignant la fusillait du regard.

« -Si mon cours vous ennuie dans que ça mademoiselle Martin, vous n'avez qu'à quitter ce cours.

-Excusez-moi, _sa voix restait endormie._ »

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans sa chaise et tenta de se concentrer. Elle entendait certaines voix se moquer d'elle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas passé une nuit complète ? Elle sentait qu'une personne la fixait. Elle se tourna pour voir qui occupait la place de gauche derrière elle. Stiles, évidemment. Il ne pouvait la lâcher même lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Dès que la sonnerie se fit entendre, elle se rua vers la sortie. Elle entendit que quelqu'un la suivait de très près mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce que cette personne la dépasse et lui barre la route. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la lâcher ?

« -Tu me veux quoi ? _elle savait sa voix cassante._

-Que tu me dises au moins ton prénom. Après tout, je t'ai dit le mien.

-Tu le connais, _elle se mordit la langue car il n'était pas la personne de son rêve._

-Comment je pourrais le connaître ? _il y avait de belles sonorités dans sa voix._

-Lydia. Je m'appelle Lydia, _elle regarda sa montre._ Et je suis en retard à mon prochain cours. »

La lycéenne avait l'impression que le garçon de ses cauchemars la suivait partout où elle allait. A chacun de ses cours, elle le remarqua près d'elle. Ca lui faisait froid dans le dos. Alors quand midi arriva, elle souffla tout en se disant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir être tranquille avec son amie. Elle s'installa à côté d'Alison qui lui fit son sourire le plus rayonnant. Lydia adorait la brune pour sa joie de vivre, son sérieux et sa force.

« -Deux gars vont manger avec nous ce midi.

-Qui ? _la rousse avait un mauvais pressentiment._

-Des nouveaux. Tu connais sûrement déjà Scott, _elle ne s'en souvenait pas._ C'est mon copain, tu l'as rencontré cet été.

-C'est bon, je vois qui c'est.

-Puis son meilleur ami est aussi nouveau, il s'appelle… »

La brune s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand les garçons arrivèrent. Scott était un grand gars à la peau bronzée. Alison semblait vraiment être amoureuse de lui et Lydia en était ravie. Elle faillit se lever et partir lorsqu'elle vit le meilleur ami de ce dernier.

« -Stiles, _murmura la lycéenne._ Il s'appelle Stiles. »

L'homme qui entrait ses esprits lui sourît quand il la reconnut. Il s'installa juste en face d'elle. Elle avala une bouchée de son plat et grimaça. Au moins, il croirait qu'elle trouvait le plat écœurant et pas qu'elle était mécontente de sa présence.

« -On se croise encore Lydia, _elle leva les yeux vers lui._

-Vous vous connaissez ? _demanda Scott._

-Ouais, _le garçon semblait heureux._ On dirait même qu'elle a peur de moi. »

Personne ne répondit rien à cette phrase. Lydia continua de manger tout en sentant le regard d'Alison sur elle. Elle devait lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça. Lydia alla ranger ses affaires une fois son repas et son amie la suivit immédiatement. Elles marchèrent jusqu'aux toilettes où elles pourraient être tranquille pour parler.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? _elle vérifiait qu'il n'y avait aucune oreille indiscrète dans les alentours._

-C'est Stiles, _sa voix lui paraissait tellement monocorde. _

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je l'ai déjà vu avant, _elle trembla pendant une fraction de seconde. _Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le même.

-Il a jamais mis les pieds à Beacon Hills avant cette année Lydia et tu n'es jamais parti d'ici.

-C'était pas en vrai Alison, _les yeux de la brune montrèrent de la surprise._ Je vais ce cauchemar depuis des mois. Il est toujours là, il me torture. »

La rousse faillit fondre en larme mais elle se montra forte. Son amie lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Ca la rassurait toujours.

« -Tu devrais lui laisser une chance de prouver que c'est une personne bien. Tu verras qu'il peut être très drôle. »

Lydia sourît à la brune. Elle aimait la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Alison trouvait toujours les bons mots pour la rassurer et la faire sourire. Alors elle allait l'écouter.

Ce fut elle qui s'installa à côté de Stiles dans les gradins. Les autres garçons jouaient à lacrosse et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta même quand il l'entendit s'assoir. Elle vit de la surprise dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il était beau. Son regard pétillait à chaque instant, son visage restait enfantin, et il avait un magnifique sourire.

« -Tu ne t'enfuis pas en courant cette fois ? _elle sentait qu'elle l'avait vexé._

-Je suis désolée, _elle lui sourît timidement_, mais je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre au début.

-Cette personne doit être affreuse.

-Tu n'imagines même pas. »

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant. Elle l'imaginait l'attaquant, la touchant contre sa volonté, riant de façon mauvaise. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Quand elle revient sur terre, il lui tendait la main. Elle la regarda pendant un long instant ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

« -On recommence depuis le début. Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski.

-Lydia Martin, _elle lui prit la main._

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre. »

Il avait une belle voix. Elle se remit à rire pour la première fois depuis des mois. Le garçon parlait légèrement et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter pour tout et rien.

« -Tu ne joues pas à lacrosse ? _il la fixa longuement avant de reposer son regard sur le terrain._

-J'aimerai bien mais je ne peux plus, _il désigna son genou._ Je me suis gravement blessé l'année dernière.

-Comment as-tu fais ?

-Je me suis battu avec un pauvre type qui voulait s'en prendre à une fille, _elle entendait toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour cette personne._

-Tu pourras rejouer un jour ?

-Si je suis mon traitement et que je vais chez une kiné. Ce que je ne fais pas.

-Pourquoi ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il n'en avait peut être pas l'envie. Après tout, on ne livrait pas tous ces secrets à une personne qu'on venait de rencontrer. Elle reporta ses yeux sur le terrain. Elle vit deux garçons se foncer dessus et tomber au sol. Ce sport était vraiment dangereux.

Le cauchemar avait encore changé. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans une prison mais dans une chambre. Les murs étaient peints en rouge et les meubles possédaient une couleur immaculée. Une personne riche devait vivre entre ces quatre murs. Elle regarda longuement la décoration et quelque chose la frappa : il y avait une unique photo dans la pièce. Elle s'avança lentement vers le cadre et détailla chaque détail du cliché. Il y avait deux personnes, un garçon et une fille, qui s'embrassait. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre ces inconnus qui n'en étaient pas. La fille était son sosie alors elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Puis le garçon possédait les mêmes traits que Stiles sauf que son allure paraissait beaucoup plus sombre. Ce n'était pas le Stiles qu'elle croisait en cours mais celui de son cauchemar. Pourtant, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse quand la photo avait été prise.

« -La chambre te plait ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna à toute vitesse. Il se trouvait très proche d'elle. Elle recula d'un pas et heurta immédiatement la commode. Stiles était seulement vêtu d'un vieux jean. Lydia détailla sa musculature d'un air distrait. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il remarqua la photo se trouvant derrière eux et sut immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

« -Tu te demandes pourquoi tu es sur cette photo, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se trouvait à présent à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. S'il le voulait, il pourrait l'embrasser mais il ne fit rien. Elle vit un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux aux lueurs maléfiques.

« -Il fut une époque où tu aimais chaque facette de ma personnalité Lydia. »

Elle frissonna. Lydia ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa voix lui faisait autant d'effet. Elle ne voulait pas croire une seule de ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir aimé quelqu'un comme lui. Il venait à peine de se rencontrer.

« -Tu aimais que je t'embrasse. »

Alors il posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, Lydia l'avait trouvé beaucoup plus violent et l'avait mordu. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fit aucun geste. Même lorsqu'il tenta d'approfondir leur échange. Elle ne résista pas une seule seconde. C'était si doux. Il recula lentement et elle remarqua la déception sur son visage.

« -Mais depuis que je t'ai tué, ce n'est plus le cas. »

_Surprise ! J'ai fini ce chapitre. Je pense qu'ils seront tous de cette longueur environ. Je sens que je vais adorer écrire cette histoire. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été autant inspirée pour quelque chose. _

_Cette FF fera maximum dix chapitres et minimum cinq, tout dépendra de mon inspiration._

_Le chapitre un porte le nombre "one", le deuxième contiendra "two" et ainsi de suite. _

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu._


	3. II - Two faces

_II – Two faces_

Stiles sentait qu'il devenait fou. Par moment, il entendait sa propre voix lui ordonner de faire du mal aux autres. Tout cela avait commencé lorsqu'il avait rencontré Lydia pour la première fois. Sur le coup, il avait voulu fuir à toute vitesse mais, sa curiosité avait fait qu'il était allé la voir. Le garçon la trouvait magnifique. Habituellement, elle n'était pas le type de fille qui lui plaisait mais quelque chose chez lui changeait lorsqu'il la voyait.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il venait de dire qu'il l'avait tué. Lydia avait accepté que l'embrasse une personne qui disait l'avoir assassiné. Elle regardait ce mauvais Stiles à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il semblait en colère contre quelque chose. La jeune femme l'observer sans bouger d'un poil. Elle le voyait différemment et cela lui faisait peur. Si elle perdait sa méfiance pour lui et qu'elle le laissait lui faire du mal. A cette idée, elle frissonna de terreur. Malheureusement, il le remarqua.

« -Tu as peur de quelque chose ? »

Elle fit signe que non mais il ne parut pas la croire. Lydia le voyait s'avancer avec grâce vers elle. Il semblait tellement confiant. Elle vit dans ses yeux des nombreuses lueurs mauvaises mais aussi ce qui lui paraissait être de la tristesse et de l'envie. Il caressa sa joue de son pouce et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« -Je t'aimais tellement. »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se réveilla. Elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait en travers de son lit. Elle ne bougeait jamais lorsqu'elle dormait. Avec lenteur, la lycéenne se leva. Une fois debout, elle s'avança vers son miroir. Elle n'avait plus de cernes terrifiants. Cela lui décrocha un sourire. Elle avait enfin dormi une nuit complète.

Lorsque Stiles sentit de la douleur au niveau du genou droit, il ne put que grimacer. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal à un endroit. Pourtant il refusait de faire la rééducation. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance aux personnes pratiquant tout type de médecine. Il savait que tout cela remontait à l'enfance. Sa mère avait été diagnostiquée trop tard et était morte à l'hôpital d'une maladie devenue incurable.

Le garçon passa devant une photographie où il se trouvait entouré de ses parents. Il y était tellement souriant et insouciant. Il avait la tête d'une personne qui croyait encore au Père Noël ou au lapin de Pacque. Au fond de lui, cette époque lui manquait terriblement.

« -Stiles, _prononça la voix de son père depuis de rez-de-chaussée._ Scott t'attend pour aller en cours !

-J'arrive ! »

Il descendit rapidement après avoir pris son sac. Avant d'arriver à la dernière marche, il afficha un sourire pour que personne ne s'inquiète pour lui. Le subterfuge fonctionna. Ni son père ni son ami ne remarquèrent que Stiles souffrait le martyr.

« -On va être en retard au lycée, _dit Scott._ On prend ta voiture.

-On ne peut pas prendre la tienne de toute façon, _fit remarquer le garçon._ Tu n'en as toujours pas. »

Son ami fit une moue déçue puis ils partirent de la maison du nouveau chef de la police de Beacon Hill en riant. Assis au volant, il prenait les différentes routes qui les conduiraient au lycée. Scott lui posait tout un tas de question sur les cours qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Evidement, tout divagua bien rapidement.

« -Tu penses quoi d'Alison ? _demanda le petit-ami de la jeune femme._

-T'as vraiment l'air amoureux d'elle, _répondit Stiles._ Elle a l'air sympa. Je ne la connais pas depuis assez longtemps.

-Et son amie te plait, _fit remarquer Scott._

-Son amie ?

-Lydia. »

Le nom de la jeune femme le fit frissonner. Il pria pour que Scott n'ait rien remarqué ce qui fut le cas. L'évocation de cette femme le rendait fou. Il se sentait devenir instable à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. C'était vraiment quelque chose d'étrange.

Elle prit le temps de parler à Stiles seulement en fin de journée. Lydia n'avait pourtant pas essayé de le semer. Cette fois-ci, le garçon l'évitait. Elle n'en connaissait pas les raisons alors elle le chercha tout en restant loin. Elle ne voulait parler qu'à lui. Quand elle le vit près du terrain de lacrosse, elle accourut vers lui.

« -Stiles ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourît lorsqu'il la vit. La lycéenne trouva ce sourire trop large pour être vrai. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et regarda devant elle. Alison se trouvait à l'avant des gradins. Elle encourageait son copain. Lydia ne put qu'être jalouse de la relation qu'entretenait son amie avec un garçon aussi merveilleux que Scott.

« -Tu me fuyais ? _demanda-t-elle._

-Mince, _son sourire s'entendait dans sa voix._ Tu m'as démasqué.

-Tu me dis pourquoi ?

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

-Je voulais te dire que je t'emmenais chez le kiné. Pour que ton genou aille mieux et que tu puisses jouer.

-Je savais que tu allais me parler de mon genou.

-Hein ?

-C'est pour ça que je t'évitais, _expliqua-t-il._ Je savais que tu allais parler de mon genou. »

Lydia se sentit quelque peu coupable de lui parler d'un sujet qui le faisait souffrir. Mais la veille, elle avait vu que jouer lui manquait plus que tout. Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux et se leva.

« -J'ai pris rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui, _il la regarda avec surprise._ Et tu es obligé de t'y rendre. En plus je t'accompagne alors ta peur du méchant docteur n'aura pas lieux d'être. »

Ils arrivèrent chez le kinésithérapeute vers dix-huit heures. Stiles faisait mine de sourire et de se sentir bien mais il n'aimait pas les médecins. Ceux-ci possédaient toujours un côté hypocrite dans leurs paroles ou leur sourire.

Dans la salle d'attente, il regarda Lydia fouiller dans les nombreux magasines à la recherche d'un qui serait intéressant. Elle ne trouverait rien mais s'efforçait de chercher. Si ça l'occupait. Avec eux, il y avait une vieille dame. Il lui trouva une ressemblance frappante avec sa grand-mère. Pour lui, toutes les personnes âgées se ressemblaient. Avec ses lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez et son sourire à la mamie attentionnée, elle les observait depuis tout un moment.

« -Vous formez un vraiment jolie couple, _leur dit-elle._ »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lydia se redresser. Elle affichait un sourire gêné et ne semblait pas savoir que répondre. Il se demanda vaguement la raison et répondit rapidement.

« -Nous ne sommes pas en couple, _répondit-il._

-Je ne connais aucun ami assez généreux pour m'emmener chez le médecin.

-Je le force à venir, _annonça-t-elle._ Le pauvre a peur des docteurs.»

La vieille dame ria alors qu'il la fusilla du regard. Lydia s'installa à côté de lui sans avoir trouvé de magasine qui lui convenait. Elle lui lança un regard en biais. Il y lut de l'amusement. Puis ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit la voix.

« Embrasse-la. Tu ne rêves que de ça, et elle aussi. »

Il essaya de la chasser, mais elle était de plus en plus forte. Cette voix aux mêmes intonations que la sienne semblait dotée de sa propre conscience. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas deux Stiles différents. Lui et un autre, beaucoup plus sombre.

« Tu sais que je suis là. Lydia aussi le sait. »

Surpris par la phrase de son autre lui, il sursauta un peu. Il reprit ses esprits et remarqua que la vieille femme ne se trouvait plus dans la salle d'attente. A quelques centimètres de son visage, il remarqua celui de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit bouger. A part ses parents, aucune personne n'avait eu son visage si proche du sien. Alors par pulsion, il combla le manque qui séparait leurs lèvres. Elle parût surprise du geste, mais posa ses mains dans sa nuque pour approfondir l'échange. Stiles se sentait ridicule. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un. Elle recula bien trop tôt à son goût. Il fut attendri de voir ses joues rouges de honte.

« -Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ? _demanda-t-il._

-Je n'en avais pas envie. »

Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui et lui sourît. C'était le genre de sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Tellement rayonnant et plein de vie et pourtant rempli d'inquiétude.

« Elle a peur. Peur de toi. Peur de nous »


End file.
